


Flashback

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Accidents, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac are caught in a car crash. Mac is having a flashback.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘accidents’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Mac wakes because of pain demanding his attention. Now that he is coming aware, he can tell it is coming from his left leg. He tries to blink open his eyes but one seems to be glued together. He wants to rub it with his right hand but the pain that comes from his right arm is blinding and he tries to locate what is going on. He rubs his eye with his left hand and when it comes back into view, he sees blood.

What happened?

In front of him the windshield is cracked and the air bag is already deflated. So he was in a car crash. He tries to turn his head, and it is slow going, but eventually he sees Jack who he is slumped in the driver’s seat.

‘Jack?’

When he makes a sudden move reaching out for Jack, pain shoots through him. When the pain subsides, he uses his left arm to get a hold of Jack slack arm.

‘Jack, wake up. Come on man.’

When Jack doesn´t move, Mac feels with trembling fingers for a pulse. Relief washes through him when he finds it, a bit slow but steady.

He needs to get them out of here, he scans his surroundings but he will need to get out first so he can get Jack out of the vehicle. He pushes against the door and it gives. Good. But when he makes a move to get out, a blinding pain flashes through him and his vision whites out.

When he comes to again, his memory comes back online instantly. He was involved in a car crash, he is stuck, he will need to get Jack to wake up.

‘Jack, come on man, wake up, I’m pinned, you need to wake up.’

He shakes Jack who remains completely out. Mac can feel his anxiety increase. The smell of gasoline and blood doesn´t help. If they hit an IED, insurgents may be in the vicinity. He needs to get them out of the Humvee. Once again he tries to get Jack to wake up, but he is unsuccessful.

Then all of a sudden he hears people approaching, his heart skips a beat. This is it, they are here. Where is Jack´s gun? He can´t locate it, so starts feeling around with his left hand, groaning when the movement aggravates his injuries. The voices are coming closer, he will need to be quick. Suddenly his fingers brush over cold steel. Jack’s gun. It is in his thigh holster and he fumbles with it. Mac’s heart pounds, he is stuck and can´t get the gun out. He can´t let himself or Jack be taken. He has to think of something, he has a fire extinguisher and what else? He starts rummaging through the glove compartment.

‘Sir, we are paramedics, we are here to help. Are you hurt?’

‘Jack, Jack, wake up.’ Mac urgently whispers to Jack, shaking him roughly.

‘Sir, calm down, you were in car accident. Are you stuck?’

‘Stay away, I radioed for back up and a dust-off.’ Mac bluffs.

‘Sir, calm down, we are going to get you out, OK?’

* * *

The paramedics on scene are unsure how to proceed. It is clear at least one passenger is trapped in the car. They called for back-up so the fire department can help them get out.

‘We have a male, late forties, unconscious, injuries unknown and one male late twenties, conscious, appears to be confused, unclear about injuries but trapped.’

The dispatch informs them backup is on their way. A fire truck approaches and the paramedics inform the firefighters. One of them walks up to the car and it is clear the trapped passenger is trying to get out of the car.

‘Sir, please try to calm down, we will have you out in a jiffy.’

‘Stay away, the base knows where we are.’

The firefighter can see the passenger is working on something, ‘sir, what’s your name?’

When there comes no response, he musters all the authority he has in his voice and calls out again, ‘soldier ID yourself!’

He can see the kid still.

‘Was my order not clear?’

‘Angus Macgyver, sir, are the insurgents gone?’

‘They left, son. You did good.’

He can see the kid relax, even though it is marginally.

‘Angus, what’s your driver’s name?’

Mac looks at Jack, ‘Jack, my overwatch´s name is sergeant Jack Dalton.’

‘He’s your overwatch? Are you EOD?’

‘Yes.’

‘OK specialist, my name is Bull. Can you tell me what you remember?’

Mac’s face frowns, ‘I don´t… wait, we came from Karz, yeah…’

‘That’s good. Can you tell me where you are hurt?’

‘My left leg is trapped, my head hurts, right arm as well.’

‘And Jack?’

‘I can´t get him to wake up.’

‘That’s OK, can you see any injuries?’

‘No.’

‘That’s OK. I need to go talk to my colleagues, is that OK? Can you look out for Jack?’

‘I will.’

The firefighter walks back, relaying the info to the paramedics.

‘We need to be careful, these two are military and the younger guy is having flashbacks.’

‘We should get the driver out first since we don´t need his status and Angus is trapped, it will take longer to get him out.’

‘Will he pose a risk?’

Bull thinks about it, ‘he might be.‘

‘OK, so what’s the plan?’

* * *

‘Angus? It’s me, Bull, remember? I want to take Jack out of the car first, OK?’

The kid must have fallen asleep because he wakes with a start.

‘It’s OK Mac, sorry to wake you, we’re gonna take Jack to the ambulance first and I want to put a C-collar on you.’

Mac looks confused.

‘Angus? Are you alright?’

‘My head hurts.’

‘I know, I will see to that.’

Bull radios in that he needs medical assistance. The two paramedics approach the car but the kid panics and tries to reach something on the driver’s right side.

* * *

Jack is pulled to consciousness because he is being jostled. Someone is fumbling with his thigh holster and he grabs the hand in an iron grip. Mac yelps.

‘Mac?’ he croaks.

Jack opens his eyes and can see Mac, who is clearly panicking. His eyes are wide and he is heaving for breath.

‘Mac? What happened?’

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah kid, why do you need my gun?’

‘There’s insurgents. I needed to keep you safe…’

Jack looks at the firefighter and medics who are keeping their distance when they heard the word gun.

‘Mac, we were in a car accident.’

‘Yeah, we hit an IED, I….’

‘Mac, calm down, we are Stateside.’

‘What? What do you mean, no…’

‘Jack?’ the firefighter calls out, ‘my name is Bull and we are first responders, we want to get you guys out of the car, but Angus seems to have flashbacks and…’

‘Mac, he wants to be called Mac. You can do your job Bull, I will keep him calm.’

‘Can you first tell us where you hurt?’

Jack checks himself over, ‘head hurts, probably a concussion, left knee, left shoulder, chest, guess some bruised ribs.’

‘OK Jack, Mac is stuck, so we will need to bring in some equipment.’

‘No problem. Is there an agent present?’

‘Yeah, should I call her?’

‘Please do.’

When the officer steps next to Jack, he offers her his gun to keep safe while they extract them. It is clear the first responders are relaxer now that the gun is off the table. Mac stares at him with wide eyes, asking how they are going to defend themselves.

‘You will think of something if we need to. Now focus on what you can smell.’

‘I smell burned metal, your aftershave.’

‘When did I wore aftershave in the sandbox, dude.’ Jack laughs.’

Mac looks confused.

‘We are no longer in the sandbox Mac, we are home. We were in a car crash. We’re gonna be OK. But we will need to let these good people help us.‘

That seems to satisfy Mac who nods. His eyes start drooping and Jack tells him to rest. Jack groans when he moves, he is starting to get stiff and he’s cold, even though he knows it is not cold outside, he calls Bull, who steps over immediately.

‘I’m getting cold.’

‘Let me get you some blankets. We are ready to start working on getting Mac out. So we would like to take you out now so we can start working on Mac.’

Mac’s eyes snap open again, ‘stay.’

‘Of course Mac, I am not going anywhere. Look they are going to cut you out, remember? They are friendly, they are going to take good care of you.’

‘I’m thirsty.’

‘I know kid, are you OK that the medics look you over?’

Mac nods and Bull immediately calls them over. The two medics come closer, introducing themselves while checking vitals. Jack doesn´t like their concerned looks.

‘Mac, we are going to start an IV, there will be a pinch in your hand, are you OK with that?’

Mac nods again and Jack worries about the lack of verbal response. But these are professionals and within seconds Mac is hooked up to an IV. Mac’s eyes almost immediately start drooping and Jack calls the medic.

‘It’s alright Jack, there is a very light sedation in the IV so we can free Mac without bringing you in danger. This way we can get you out of the car now without him panicking.’

A backboard and C-collar later, Jack is positioned on a gurney and brought to the waiting ambulance. Jack asks to wait for Mac but the paramedics strap him in and leave the scene. It doesn´t take long before he starts feeling worse and his vision slowly starts greying out.

* * *

Bull walks into the breakroom where the paramedics are already attacking the ordered pizza.

‘Well, that was interesting.’

‘Yeah, you could say that. Why was that guy armed?’

‘I was told by LAPD that they are some sort of federal agents or something like that.’

‘They didn´t look like it.’

‘I know, right? But it is a good thing that Jack woke up when he did, who knows what the other one would have done if he could get to the gun.’

Bull nods, he knows they came close today.

‘And they were military?’

He nods, ‘yeah, the kid was an EOD specialist and the other one was his overwatch. They served together in Afghanistan.’

‘What’s an overwatch?’

‘EOD specialists are walking targets in war zones, because they are the ones that keep the troops safe. So they get an overwatch with them who looks over them while they work, they are mostly snipers.’

‘So the old dude was a sniper?’

‘And he must be a good one, since he brought his specialist back alive.’

Suddenly the alarm goes off and the men quickly grab a last piece of pizza.

‘Gear up, guys!’


End file.
